


Flimmerbild

by Numeri



Category: Original Work
Genre: (to be on the safe side), Depression, Deutsch | German, Gedicht, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lyrik, Triggers, but not really, lyric - Freeform, poem, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numeri/pseuds/Numeri
Summary: A german Poem featuring my thoughts from depression.





	Flimmerbild

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my work. Dont post it on another site without my permission.  
> Thx
> 
> Please take _time_ to read this Poem, to _interpret it yourself_.  
>   
> 
> _**Did you read the Tags? __**_

* * *

 

#  **Flimmerbild**

 

Schwarz und Weiß.

Jeder Tag das Gleiche.

Ich bin taub, zu müde, etwas zu ~~ändern~~.

Starr' auf weiße Wände.

Falle durch Gedanken.

Kann nichts greifen, erfassen, erreichen.

 

Lebe im Halbschlaf.

Alles ~~Neue~~ ignorieren.

Alles Alte gewohnt.

Verliere mich in der Leere

 

Erstarre.

Zu erschöft, zu stumpf, kann mich nicht bewegen.

Ein Tropfen, eine ~~Träne~~?

Ich weiß die Bedeutung, verstehe sie nicht.

Ein ~~Lächeln~~ , ich sehe es, spüre **nichts**

\- und doch ~~_etwas_~~.

 

Bedeutungslos ist alles.

Von welcher ~~Meinung~~ gehen wir aus?

 

Eine ~~Umarmung~~ , ~~Freunde~~ und ~~Freude~~ ; alles nur Worte, _Umstände_.

~~Egoismus~~ , ~~Diskriminierung~~ und ~~Schadenfreude~~.

Alles unverständlich, alles ein Anderer ~~Meinung~~.

Jemand greift meine Hand, zieht mich mit.

Ein Stein auf dem Weg.

Ich stolper, lass los und ~~fühle~~ mich unverändert.

 

Ich schlafe in einer Schachtel mit tausend Schlössern.

Sehe gleichzeitig Schwarz und Weiß.

~~Lebe~~ im Flimmerbild.

Kein Anhaltspunkt.

Unendliche Leere, Für mich nicht interessant.

 

Bin imperfekt, strebe zur ~~Perfektion~~ , weiß jedoch die Unmöglichkeit.

Gab auf, legte mich nieder und stand nicht mehr auf.

Imperfektion sei ~~Veränderung~~ ;

Perfektion, Vollendung.

Möglichkeiten oder ~~Entscheidungen~~.


End file.
